This Is For You
by Chiraeru
Summary: Naruto membuat coklat untuk Sasuke, namun Naruto memutuskan untuk membuang coklatnya. Apakah yang terjadi?  Special valentine's day. Just RnR


**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo, dlll.**

Bel sekolah telah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu, menandakan bahwa sekolah telah usai, namun tak ada niat dari pemuda berambut kuning yang telah membolos pada jam terakhir itu untuk meninggalkan atap. Pasalnya saat ini pemuda yang juga memiliki tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya itu tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk merayakan valentine dengan sang kekasih, memberikan coklat atau menghabiskan waktu dengannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat seperti valentine-valentine sebelumnya.

'Aargh, pusing! Pilih yang mana ya?' batinnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Dobe, bisa-bisa otakmu terguncang dan kau jadi bertambah bodoh nanti," ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi dan terbingkai oleh kulit putih tanpa cacat, "Ayo pulang Dobe," lanjutnya sambil melempar tas sang kekasih dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Uugh, Teme-ayam! Hey tunggu aku," dikejarnya pemuda yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu itu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Ugh, kemanisan," ujarnya ketika mencicipi coklat buatannya. Yup, setelah merenung berjam-jam di atap sekolahnya, akhirnya pemuda berkulit tan itu memutuskan untuk memberikan coklat untuk sang Uchiha bungsu. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak mudah dilakukan karena sudah berjam-jam dia membuat coklat tak ada yang berhasil. Kini jam telah menunjuk kearah angka sebelas, penat mulai menggelayuti tubuhnya, untuk sejenak ada keraguan dalam hatinya namun hal itu ditepisnya. Akhirnya dengan semangat yang kembali muncul setelah dia membayangkan Sasuke yang menerima coklatnya dan tersenyum ketika memakannya, dia kembali mencampur bahan-bahan itu untuk membuat coklat yang tidak telalu manis namun tidak pahit juga.

Akhirnya setelah kembali mencoba berkali-kali dan juda gagal berkali-kali Naruto berhasil membuat coklat yang menurutnya pas untuk Sasuke.

"Hah~ akhirnya berhasil juga," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Cuit Cuit

Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi ketika sang surya muncul dilangit. Pemuda berabut kuning yang biasanya bangun telat dan mengharuskan sang kekasih membangunkannya dengan cara yang tak biasa kini telah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mendengar bunyi klakson motor sang kekasih, Naruto langsung berlari menemuinya dan tak lupa membawa coklat yang telah dibuatnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berada dihadapannya setelah mmbunyikan klakson hanya bisa memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Teme?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe?" ditempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh sang kekasih membuat sebuah rona merah muncul dikedua pipi Naruto.

"Aku taka apa-apa, Teme," dijauhkannya tubuh Sasuke darinya, bukannya dia tak suka hanya saja mereka sedang berada dijalan dan semua orang yang melewatinya tersenyum-senyum melihat kelakuan dua sejoli itu. "Ayo Teme kita berangkat," lanjutnya sambil menaiki motor itu. Setelah Naruto meniki motornya, Sasuke pun mulai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Naruto memeluknya erat dan menimbulkan senyuman diwajah sang Uchiha.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Dengan badan gemetar dan detak jantung yang tak beraturan, Naruto turun dari motor Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Baru begitu saja kau sudah gemetar," ujarnya mengejek Naruto.

"Tidak kok, aku tak gemetaran Teme," ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan tak dapat dipungkiri jika kaki yang terbalut celana biru dongker itu berjalan dengan gemetaran, membuat Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Dasar Dobe," ujarnya kemudian mengikuti Naruto menuju locker.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Teme, ayo cepat kita kelas."

"Sabar dobe, aku mau mengambil bukuku dulu," dibukanya locker miliknya dan keluarlah semua coklat yang berada didalamnya, membuat Naruto terpaku melihat coklat-coklat itu.

'Sebanyak itukah yang suka padanya, hingga lockernya yang besar itu tak cukup untuk menampung coklat pemberian gadis-gadis itu,' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke yang melihat semua coklat itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena pekerjaannya akan bertambah karena harus membuang coklat-coklat itu ke tempat sampah tentunya.

"Teme, kenapa kau buang semua coklat ini?" tanyanya sambil membantu Sasuke membuang coklat-coklat itu meskipun sebenarnya Naruto tidak tega untuk membuangnya namun tetap dilakukannya karena sang Uchiha bungsu mengancam akan membuang semua persediaan ramennya.

"Aku tak suka coklat, Dobe, terlebih pada gadis-gadis itu."

Mendengar itu, tanpa sadar Naruto memegang tasnya dimana terdapat coklat yang dibuatnya. Dan keraguan itu kembali muncul, dia takut kalau coklatnya akan bernasib sama dengan coklat-coklat yang saat ini sedang dibuangnya. Tanpa sadar cairan bening mulai muncul dimata birunya.

"Teme aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, kau duluan saja," ujarnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dia kenapa?" ujarnya bingung karena yakin tak yakin dia melihat cairan bening meluncur dari mata sapphire yang sangat disukainya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

'Heh dasar bodoh! Harusnya aku tak perlu menangis tadi, kira-kira tadi Teme melihat tidak ya. Aarrgh..Kuso!' Dibasuhnya lagi wajahnya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang turun kepipinya.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" muncullah sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah dan tattoo ai didahinya kelar dari salah satu bilik di wc itu.

"Ah Gaara, aku tak apa-apa ."

"Matamu merah, pasti gara-gara si ayam itu."

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Haha, tidak kok. Aku hanya kelilipan makanya kubasuh dengan air jadi merah deh, jadi ini bukan salah Sasuke, Gaara."

'Dasar, selalu saja melindungi si ayam itu,' batin Gaara.

"Hn. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan jika dia benar-benar menyakitimu."

Mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya membuatnya sangat senang karena meskipun saat ini mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih tapi Gaara masih sangat menyayanginya begitu pun dia, membuat Sasuke bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan Naruto begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan kecanggungan yang sempat hadir diantara mereka menguap ketika seorang pemuda dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya muncul dari bilik lain.

"Hey, hey. Pagi-pagi sudah bergosip saja," sapa pemuda itu. "Hey hari ini kan valentine, kalian memberikan apa pada kekasih kalian?" tanyanya.

"Memang kau memberikan Shikamaru apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hehe, kalau aku memberikan bantal mirip akamaru agar dia selalu ingat padaku dan akamaru," ujar Kiba malu-malu. Naruto dan Gaara hanya terpaku mendengar jawaban dari Kiba.

"Kenapa mirip akamaru?" Tanya Naruto.

" Kalau gambarku kan sudah ada dikalung yang dipakai Shika, jadi bantalnya kubuat mirip akamaru saja biar dia juga ingat pada akamaru, hehe. Kalau kau Gaara memberikan apa?"

"Aku tak memberikannya apa-apa, paling Neji akan memberikanku coklat yang ujung-ujungnya akan kubuang ke tempat sampah," Kiba dan Naruto ber-sweatdrop ria akan jawaban Gaara. Teringatlah olehnya saat melihat Neji memberikan Gaara sekotak coklat yang langsung dibuangnya ke tempat sampah dihadapan Neji, namun Neji hanya tersenyum melihat itu semua. Dan ketika Naruto bertanya apakah Neji merasa sakit hati, Neji pun menjawab, "Aku tahu kalau Gaara tak suka coklat, bahkan dia pun pernah berkata kalau aku meberinya coklat maka coklat itu akan dibuangnya. Tapi karena aku juga tak tahu mau memberinya apa, jadi kuberi saja coklat hingga aku tahu apa yang sangat dia inginkan. Dan aku tak akan sakit hati karena dia mau menerima coklatku dan tersenyum sangat manis saat menerimanya."

"Kalau kau memberi Sasuke apa, Naruto? Apa kalian hanya akan pergi berdua lagi?" Tanya Kiba memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Uhm, mungkin. Ah aku ada urusan, aku duluan ya. Jaa," ujar Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Aku tak suka coklat Sakura, jadi kau berikan pada orang lain saja," ujar Sasuke dingin.

'Teme?' Mendengar suara Sasuke den Sakura membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk menuju kelas dan memutuskan untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku membuat ini semalaman dan aku buat khusus untukmu, jadi kumohon terimalah," ujarnya menahan tangis sambil menyodorkan coklatnya kearah Sasuke. Namun coklat itu ditepisnya kasar dan membuat Sakura kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka coklat dan aku tak peduli jika kau harus membuatnya semalaman hanya untukku jadi jangan pernah beri aku barang menjijikan itu lagi," ujar Sasuke membuat tangis itu tak dapat tertahan lagi, kemudian Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan berurai air mata. Setelah Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Heh, dasar bodoh! Sasuke kan benar-benar membenci coklat kenapa aku harus nekat membuatkannya coklat ini. Dari pada aku harus melihatnya membuang coklat buatanku, lebih baik kubuang saja sendiri," dibuangnya coklat itu ke tempat sampah dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun tanpa diketahuinya ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan mengambil kembali coklat yang dibuang Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Cklek

Ketika pintu yang menuju atap dibuka pemuda berambut raven itu langsung disambut oleh angin yang bertiup kencang, membuat rambut ravennya berkibar mengikuti hembusan angin. Ditangannya terdapat ramen kesukaan sang kekasih.

"Hey Dobe, ayo bangun. Aku bawakan ramen untukmu," ujarnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto yang mendengar suara Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan mengabil ramen yang dibawakan Sasuke.

"Arigatou Teme."

"Hn. Hey kenapa kau tak masuk kelas, Dobe?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak bersemangat, Teme."

"Hn."

Naruto yang sedang asyik memakan ramen kesukaannya langsung menghentikan acara makannya ketika dilihatnya pemuda yang berada disampingnya memakan coklat.

"Teme, bukannya kau tak suka coklat?" Tanya Naruto bingung,

"Hn, tapi ini dari orang yang special, Dobe."

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Dari seorang pemuda bodoh yang kucintai yang dengan bodohnya membuang coklat ini ke tempat sampah dan mengharuskan seorang Uchiha sepertiku menurunkan kehormatannya untuk memungut kembali coklat ini dari tempat sampah," ujar Sasuke dalam satu tarikan tarikan napas.

Mendengar itu wajah Naruto memerah dan bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, "Apa itu coklatku, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau bilang kau tak suka coklat?"

"Hn. Aku memang tak suka coklat, tapi aku akan menerima apa pun yang kau berikan, Dobe. Bahkan untuk hal yang tak kusukai pun akan kuterima jika itu kau yang memberikannya," ujarnya sambil menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke pun mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka dan membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi Dobe, ini sungguh tak mirip diriku. Wajahku tak selebar ini, mataku juga kenapa jadi kecil sebelah da-"

"Huh dasar Teme-ayam!" teriak Naruto ketika hal romantic yang telah tercipta itu dirusak begitu saja oleh Sasuke untuk mengejek bentuk coklat yang dibuatnya. Melihat Naruto marah, Sasuke kembali menangkup wajah itu dan menciumnya mesra.

"Aishiteru, Naruto."

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke."

Kembali Sasuke mencium bibir pemuda dihadapannya, dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar tak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

**THE END**

**Adakah yang bersedia meriview?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
